


Sneak Preview

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Humor, M/M, Movie Premiere, Public Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo wants to sneak in a private showing before a public screening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/profile)[**ithiliana**](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/) for helping me work ~~in~~ out the kinks, and to [](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/)**cinzia** for her constant ~~slave driving~~ encouragement.

Viggo and Sean tripped their way up the red carpet, smiles firmly fixed in place, arms aching from the constant waving to the crowd. The attention was as exhilarating as it was exhausting, but the waiting wall of "specially selected media representatives" in the theatre foyer promised nothing but the same set of tiresome, repetitive questions they'd been asked a million times before. Once inside, as soon as he saw an opening, Viggo ducked through the mob, grabbed hold of Sean's bicep, and dragged him away from the interviewers and into the nearest bathroom.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Viggo smirked as he pushed Sean bodily into the first stall they came to, pressing in after him.

"Vig? _Vig._ Now is not the ti--" Viggo cut Sean's protests off with a bruising, overeager kiss that forced Sean to step backward once, twice, as he tried to regain his balance. His shoulders met the stall wall, and a split second later Viggo was grinding against him, nipping at his earlobe. Viggo reached out and curled his hands over the top edge of the wall, effectively pinning Sean while he kissed him, swiping his tongue across skin, lightly biting at the join between collarbone and neck.

Sean struggled to get his hands, palms out, between their chests. He moaned as Viggo nibbled at an especially sensitive spot, his eyes closing, his head involuntarily dropping backward.

The impact of head and stall was enough to bring his thoughts back to the problem of their rather public locale. He pushed Viggo away just as he was wrestling with Sean's tie, yanking at the knot, his fingers slipping across the silk, starting in on the buttons. Viggo grunted in protest.

"Look, not now, all right? We're in a goddamn public washroom and anyone could walk in at any moment, and if I were you, I'd rather not wake up tomorrow to headlines that say 'Sexy Star Viggo Mortensen Caught In Bathroom Tryst With British Bloke'."

"You think I'm sexy?" Viggo's grin shone like the Cheshire Cat's.

Sean rolled his eyes and stepped out of the stall. He stopped in front of the bank of mirrors and sinks, examining his reflection and smoothing out Viggo-made wrinkles.

Viggo stepped alongside and smacked him lightly in the arm. "What kind of a gay man _are_ you?"

He growled, straightening his tie in the mirror. "How fucking stereotypical is that, you bastard? I have to want to have sex in washrooms in order to be qualified to fuck you?"

Viggo mustered enough decency to look contrite for a split second or two. His reflection bowed its head, twined its fingers around a shaggy lock of hair. It looked apologetic just long enough for Sean to decide to wilfully ignore the mischievous gleam in its half-closed eyes.

"C'mon then, y'arse." Sean turned around, automatically reaching for and smoothing out Viggo's collar, charmingly wrinkled and askew as only Viggo's clothing ever managed to end up, "If you're good I'll let you blow me after the previews." He patted the lapels under his hands, turned and started towards the door. As he passed out of sight around the corner, he caught the wall with one hand, his fingers curling around the side, lightly tanned skin against dark tiles. He let go, and without looking back, crooked a finger and wiggled it.

As Viggo watched, Sean's hand disappeared around the corner. Silence, underscored only by the dripping of a tap, settled over the bathroom.

A beat later, the mirth in Viggo's voice overflowed and rang off the tiling as he jogged out of the bathroom. "Hey! Premieres don't have previews!"


End file.
